The Last hope
by Athena Kingdom
Summary: Princess Tornado is the oldest Skywing princess who despises her youngest sister, Scarlet. Or should she say Queen Scarlet. Her other sisters, Cloudless Skies and Ionosphere, had challenged Scarlet. They had died. It was up to her to save the Sky Kingdom. Would she survive or die? Here's my take on the last battle that Scarlet had to fight to secure her reign. rated T for violence
1. Chapter 1

_A young dragon, just out of her dragonet hood, stood staring out towards the sky_

She was red as fire, with orange shooting through her scales with a necklace made of jewels around her neck.

 _ **Why?** She wondered. **Why?** This dragon closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. One escaped. _

_It wasn't fair! She had worked her whole life, just to save her two younger siblings, but Scarlet had to go and ruin it all._

 _She was the last one. The only one. The only one that could save the Sky kingdom. She had to challenge her younger, bloodthirsty sister for the throne. Why?_

 _For the good of the sky kingdom. Will she survive? Will she be fit to rule? Will she save the Sky kingdom from doom?_

 _If she lost, her sister would turn the Sky kingdom into a mad house._

 _She had to win._

 _For her younger sisters. For Cloudless Skies and_ _Ionosphere._ _For the Sky kingdom. For her mother. For everyone._

 _And, most of all, for herself._

 _"I am Tornado of the Skywings, and I **will** win win this!"_

 ** _A/N: Hello fellow Fanwings! Okay so I need you to know, I have no Idea if Scarlet is the youngest. I spent over ten minutes looking for the answer, but I couldn't find it. Also, there are no names for her siblings that she killed, so I made up names. Also you readers should know that I am kinda working on four other stories so I will not update frequently._**

 ** _Well that's it ! BAI! ;)_**


	2. Bad news

**Hello! I am so sorry to do this to you readers, but I must discontinue this story. For the moment. I am not going to leave it be, and I certanly won't stop writing chapters for it! But I have either lost inspiration for it, or have to much on my plate. I must stop writing for it at the moment, so I need to apologize. I am working on five stories, and I've found that I cannot keep up with that. So I have decided something. I will post this on all stories I am working on except one, and I will try to finish that one. I will always accept more help with my stories, so please PM me. I just need some time. Will you forgive me? I hate doing this to you, but there is just to much to do! When the summer come, I'll be able to work more frequently. I ask of you to reach in to the kindness of your hearts, my readers, and to please forgive me. I love writing, but it is to hard to write so many stories. hope you understand. You should know that I was on the verge of tears while writing this, because I love to make you happy when you read my stories. I hope you understand.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **IwuvPrincessLunaand10thDoctor.**


	3. Dear Guest,

_**Dear guest,**_

 _ **Thank you for reviewing, but I am sad to inform you that your email did not get through the review. I thoroughly hope that you can review it to me again, or maybe you can create an account and PM it to me. I really do need help, but I can't get that help till I get your email. I really feel guilty that I had to announce this on the actual story. I sincerely hope this isn't betraying your trust.**_

 _ **May God guide your pen,**_

 _ **IwuvPrincessLunaand10thDoctor**_


	4. Cloudless Skies

_**Three months before...**_

 _ **/C/L/O/U/D/L/E/S/S/ /S/K/I/E/S /P/O/V/**_

I slowly walked down the hall of the Sky Palace. Sure, I looked strong and regal, but my true passion is reading. All I knew was I had to beat Scarlet. She killed our mother. I was ready to save the sky kingdom. I had to fight her for that reason and that reason alone. If I lost, Scarlet would turn into a maniac, thinking that she could beat anyone.

I head for the throne room. It had been a month since mother had been defeated and died. The Sky Kingdom had rapidly deteriorated. I stopped outside the door to the throne room. I took a deep breathe. It was time. I open the door to see Scarlet ordering the guards to melt gold into the walls and floor.

"Scarlet, I challenge you for the position as queen." I announced boldly. In truth, I wasn't bold at all. I was so sure I was going to lose, it was sickening.

"What? No "hello"?" Scarlet said, sliding gracefully off her throne "That is very unlike you. Let us take this outside to the arena. I don't want to get blood on my new throne."

The guards, one of them my future mate, started to escort me out. Storm Cloud subtly touched his wing to mine, showing his support. I almost curled my tail around his, before realizing I would get him in trouble if I... if I lost. I gulped. I realized the gravity of my situation. Not only will I die if I lost, the Sky Kingdom would be ruled by a tyrant of the worst kind. I gulped.

The tunnel opened up to a sandy area. The Skywing guards pushed me into the "arena." Scarlet immediately took off and I followed in suit. We circled each other for a moment, when I dived. I tried to scratch her, but she dodged, and I skimmed her wing.

"Aww, is that all you got, _big sister_?" She said the words "Big sister" with such hatred, I almost gasped. I had thought that she had just made bad desisions, I had thought she still had love in her heart, but no. She was pure evil. She was no good for the sky kingdom. And if I lost, and my other sisters to, all hope would be lost. I know that she would never have dragonnetts, to much of a chance that they would be 'unperfect,' which would then mean, there would be no future queens, which meant Scarlet would rule forever.

Scarlet snarled and diced at me. I tried to dodge but she scratched my underbelly. I howled in pain. I dived at her and sliced just above her right eye, I had been aiming for her eyes, but whatever. I does back and then spontaneously dived down. Scarlet was shocked at my action and hung in the air for a moment before following me.

Just what I needed. I twisted in the air and I scratch Scarlets face. She roared in agony. I then realized my mistake. I had myself trapped between the ground and her. She talked me to the ground. I knew I would die, but I still attacked as hard as I could. I hoped I gave her some scars. Scarlet roared in my face.

"The sky kingdom shall be mine," she whispered in my ear. She then broke my neck.

* * *

I felt pain, but only for an instant before I felt myself being lifted out from under Scarlets claws. I saw myself under Scarlet and then saw Scarlet step off of my body. I stretched my wings out. This was even better than flying. I felt no gravity holding me down. I shot flames into the air in a roar of joy, before seeing that they were transparent. I gasped, and looked at my body. _I_ was transparent. Then it occurred to me. _I'm dead._

Suddenly a dragon appeared next to me. He was a mishmash of all the dragon tribes, but still made it look... natural.

"Come with me, my daughter." He said turning off to the right. I considered my options. Go with the also-dead dragon, or stay here. I decided to go with him. After all, I was dead, so what could go wrong?


End file.
